


Elastic Heart

by type_here



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 2AM Stream of thought, Insert shrug emoji here, as melodramatic as Juno himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: Juno never knew what to feel around Peter. This whole thing was beautiful and terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time and he knew it would break him in the long run.





	Elastic Heart

Juno never knew what to feel around Peter. This whole thing was beautiful and terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time and he knew it would break him in the long run.

Peter was like a drug, addictive, enticing and promising you the trip of a lifetime. Every trip had their down, every drug their risk of overdose, Juno knew as much. He didn't mind, he wanted to take it all in, take him all in until it ended up being too much and he killed himself on the sharp edges of their love. He wanted all this until he was broken down into dust and there was nothing left of him, flying so damn high and crashing down to the lowest low.

He had a small taste of eternity in that bed, in that hotel room, that night before he left him behind. It felt like years ago when it only been months.

He had another one tonight as well. Only, this time around, it was painted with shades of anger and desperation and he was all too fine with this. It was all that he deserved.

Peter left welts on his back, nails dragged down his back and digging into his skin. He bit at the thief's neck, marking what he so hopelessly wanted to be his. They both drew blood and Juno didn't mind. He screamed, moaned and shouted as Peter touch became tender. He begged for more, begged to be hurt because it's all that he thought he deserved.

The bed was a battleground and all Juno wanted was to be defeated. Maybe then he could lay his demons to rest in the dead of the night, curled up against the one he wanted to call his lover. Maybe, even for a moment, he could forget just how much blood he had on his hands.

But the battle in his mind raged on, self-doubt and criticism pounded out of him with a litany of I love yous, pet names and endearment. He didn't deserve this, he never felt like he deserved any of this. This love and this care burned too bright for Juno. It burned at him and he didn't mind.

The battle came to a head.His sounds and words became incoherent. He was losing it, losing it with each passing seconds. They were boyg loosing this battle, surrendering to their feeling and the extasy of being together.

The hurricane passed and they were left in the wreckage of the sheets, both catching their breath and wondering what would be next. The silence grew thick, thoughts and limbs grew heavy in the afterglow. Promises were whispered, stolen and hidden like precious gems in the cool air of the night.

Juno had a fleeting thought to leave this once more. To pick up the shards of everything he was and go before wrecking this picture perfect moment. He couldn't though, not this time.

He never knew what to feel around Peter, for Peter made him feel too much.


End file.
